


Outside

by 47652



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Before legends of tomorrow, Gen, Hank Heywood is a bad parent, Hank heywood is a okay dad sometimes, Hemophilia, Legends, Nate Heywood needs a hug, Pre legends of tomorrow, Young, Young Nate, Young Nate heywood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/47652/pseuds/47652
Summary: A young Nate Haywood wants to go outside, but his dad won’t let him
Relationships: Hank Heywood & Nate Heywood
Kudos: 1





	Outside

**Author's Note:**

> They only really talk about Nates hemophilia once and skin over the fact that he was pretty much kept in his room his whole life and didn’t have much of a childhood. Hopefully you enjoy :)
> 
> Quick warning: there is a handful of language (as in cuss words) in this, so don’t read it if you don’t like language.

Nate was on his bed, a text book on European history was sprawled out beside him. His dad walked into the room. Nate and his dad didn’t have the best of relationships like, ever.

His dad was currently standing up, near the doorway in Nates room.

Nate took this as the perfect opportunity to complain about not being able to go outside.  
“Dad, I want to go outside” he said nervously, knowing what was about to happen.

“Okay, so why the fuck do you want to go outside when you can be safe inside. It’s not like you can go outside anyways” his dad responded exactly how he thought he would.

“I just want to be a normal kid, for once.”

“You are a normal kid, you’re just a little .. different.” 

“Different as in I could die from a single scratch? Dad, I’m nowhere near a regular normal kid. I can’t go play outside or go to school, I can’t have any friends over” 

not like he had any friends in the first place, he had thought bitterly. He could never even think of a time after he was diagnosed that he had seen anyone other than his family. Even when he wasn’t, he was around 2 so he did not have many memories from before he was trapped in this hell hole. His dad mostly just locked him up with some dusty textbooks and made him do all of his school at home. 

His dad had put him under what seems to be a quarantine, in a way. He couldn’t go outside or to school or see anyone. He had learned about quarantine from his textbooks a year back and it seemed to be like that.

“And? What do you want us to do with that? One scratch could kill you. Do you want me to cure you from a fucking incurable condition? Is that what you want me to do? Come on, I’m not a fucking god. Holy hell, Nathaniel.” His dad responded, screaming.

“I just want to live a normal life, dad.”

“I know” his dad calmed down a little bit and sighed.

“Nate?”

“Yeah?” Nate looked up from the textbook he had started to read again and expected his dad to yell at him more.

“You can’t go outside. Remember, you scraped your knee when you were younger and you were so nearly close to dying. They had to give you a blood transfusion, Nate.”

“And? I’ll be super duper extra careful” Nate said.

“Nate, go watch Indiana Jones or study history or whatever you do nowadays. Go leave me alone and shut up. You are not going to fucking go outside.”

“Go Fuck yourself dad.”

“Yeah? Go leave me alone and shut the fuck up”

Nate decided not to egg his dad on any more. He didn’t really regret telling his dad to go fuck himself, like, at all. It was kinda funny. He got up from his bed and pulled out one of his cherished Indiana Jones movies and put one in the tv he had in his room. He plopped back down on his bed and watched Indiana Jones go on his adventures.

Some day he will go outside and then he would change the world, he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all of your support on my previous stories. I love you all. Stay safe!


End file.
